NIE UWIERZYSZ co powiedział! - Zapytaj Beczkę 130
Opis odcinka Śmieszne żarty prowadzącego. (Nie)jednogłośna Opinia Internauci wygłosili tym razem niejednogłośną opinię na temat nowych okularów Krzysztofa: *wcześniej wyglądałes jak gówno, ale w tych okularach wyglądasz jak gówno gówna; pozdrawiam cieplutko - mariuszmm5 *Wyglądasz jak Harry Potter - The Slawek 9202 *W tych okularach wyglądasz jak James Potter ;D - Julia S *Krzysiu Wyglądasz Jak Dziadzuś :D - TerroGra *Krzychu Ty w tych nowych pinglach wyglądasz jakoś tak... dziwnie. - Sebastian Stolarek *Wyglądasz jak ksiądz. - Micca Sicco *0:00 Wyglądasz jak Łona ;-; - Fan Bronzowych Myśli *Wyglądasz jak przychlast - Paweł Grudziński Pytania *Nie ma to jak się śmiać z prawicowych buraków, kiedy jest się lewicowym burakiem.. Zabawne. To jak Kargul i Pawlak przy płocie. Niczym się od siebie nie różnicie, oprócz gnoju, który wypełnia wasze łepetyny. Może autor filmu kiedyś zrozumie, że każda forma ekstremizmu jest żałosna. - cwaniaczekABC *Wychoduj sobie duży worek, napełnij jajami, wyczaruj fiuta i wsadź go sobie w dupę! Po czym zacznij sie dymać. - Kuba Jamniurek *Krzysiu, przypakowałeś żeby spuszczać wpierdol LEWACKIM SZMATOM?! - citizenerased08 *POCHOROWAŁEM SIĘ NA STÓŁ! - Albert Sułkowski *GONKERS (dawno nie było) - Kondziu_ *Drogi Krzysztofie, w dobie kryzysu z imigrantami w unii europejskiej i kolejnymi aktami terroru, zacząłem rozmyślać nad holokaustem. O ile obozy zagłady dla żydów uważam za zbrodnię, to gdybym miał zadecydować czy podobny los ma spotykać muzułmanów to wachałbym się... O ile Hitler uznał żydów za zagrożenie dla rzeszy z czysto irracjonalnych powodów to faktem jest że muzułmanie są realnym zagrożeniem dla Europy i naszej kultury. Czy to czyni ze mnie (reszta komentarza ucięta) - Kazimistrz *Iron Man czy Kapitan Ameryka? - kaori gashi *Witaj Krzysiu! Pojechałam na pewien konkurs do Wrocławia i jeden z uczestników jak się okazało nazywał się KRZYSZTOF GONCIARZ! co z tym zrobisz? - Kasia Nowocien *Krzysiu, weź więcej koszulek dostarcz do TEGO SWOJEGO sklepu. Bo do XL to mi trochę daleko �� - Ela Kacprzak *Krzysiu dropnij basem :O - XerVer ski *Czy tylko ja odnoszę wrażenie, że Krzysio wygląda jak Wojciech Cejrowski? - Zanju *Przestańcie pisać "Q&A" bo zawsze gdy to ktoś napisze to ono jest - Souhaitable .-. *BECZKA KSIĄŻKA - ts3- palarnia.pl *Co jeśli to ślepi są "dobrzy" a my jesteśmy "źli" - Piotr Pacan *Dlaczego do chuja masz kraty w oknie? co do chuja - hrabiakorniszon *Krzysiu od pewnego czasu mam dużo czasu wolnego i niewiem jak go spożytkować nawet dochodzę do wniosku że szkoła to fajna rzecz i fajnie jest posłuchać nauczycieli czy porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi i że ludzie dopiero doceniają pewne rzeczy gdy je stracą - Baron XDD *Gonciu czyżbyś schudł??? :) I trochę wyłysiałeś, ale to szczegół... - Jula Hamada *Jak się czujesz z tym, że Gonczak skończy (lub skończył) w tym roku 18 lat. Będzie mógł kupować na legalu i pić browary? Serio uważasz, że rocznik 98 jest taki pojebany? - Iga *Ostatnio miałem taką sytuacje żę sobie siedziałem na ławce i taka dziewczyna sobie podeszła do mnie i złapała mnie za kolano tak przy wszystkich co byś zrobił na moim miejscu ? powinienem ją też złapać za kolano czy może jej powiedzieć wypierdalaj pierdolony szlaufie ? - Magiczny Miłosz *30 ton lista lista. Prowadziłeś to? Masz podobny głos. - enaf007 *jestem widzem od +/- początków Zapytaj Beczkę. zmartwiła mnie ta ostatnia przerwa i strasznie się ucieszyłem, że seria wraca. Aczkolwiek Krzysiu, wydajesz się jakiś zmęczony/wkurwiony. Większość inside jokeów i memów ta sama przez cały odcinek. Co jeśli Krzysiowi robienie zapytaj beczke nie sprawia przyjemności? sad pepe.jpg *ALE JA PRZEPRASZAM BARDZO! Gdzie się podziały jastrzębie gramatyki, "dolary", "brykiety", "chrzan", "cebula", i co najważniejsze.... Uwaga.... PRODOCENCI PASZY - Franek Pilichowicz *1. KUKUKUKU 2. Powiesz co sądzisz o aborcji ? 3. w razie jak odpowiedziałeś na poprzednie: "nie" cwaniaczku; Powiedz o sądzisz o aborcji - NigraLupus *Zestresowali mi żółwia! - Trzpiot *Fraszki beczki: Chociaż Krzysia bardzo cenię Jednak wolę przyrodzenie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Nie śmieszne *Gonkers, fraszka dla ciebie (nawet fraszki) :) Krzysiu Gonciarz wali konia, czeka mnie długa agonia Gimbusy Gonkersa słuchają i pały im stawają Krzysiu beczke kaneruje, połykając ze dwa chuje. Wszystkie wymyśliłem na kiblu xD Pozdrawiam - Hubert Augustyn *Fraszki Beczki: Krzysztofie, twojego lewactwa nie szanuję oraz twojego kanału nie subskrybuję. Może i publicznie nazwiesz mnie zwykłym prosię, ale ja i tak kocham Gonchaka 98. - Krzysztof *Nawet śmieszne Kogo kopiujesz? - p4wos8000 *A co jeśli równouprawnienie i powszechna tolerancja jest tylko epokowym nurtem, kierującym naszymi czasami.Każda epoka miała myśli przewodnie.Niechęć do popularnych nurtów na owe czasy zawsze była szkalowana.Oznacza to,że niechęć zawszę była po prawidłowej stronie,która broniła moralności?Przecież przeciwnicy nazizmu czy ideologii kultu jednostki byli surowo karani.Więc kto ma rację?Idący za ideologiczną postępowością "lewacy"?Czy przeciwnicy tego sposobu działania świata ich otaczającego? - Hexobion *Muzyka z outro? Ktoś? - Meek Zell *Co mam zrobić jeśli mój chłopak cię nie lubi? ;/ - Beka z Sowy *Co przelew z 500+ już przyszedł? xD - Serwinow *Buja kasza ryż - wojtaselo *P Krzysiu, a czy wiesz, że w Korei Południowej ludzie uważają, że homoseksualizm to choroba, którą przynieśli ze sobą europejczycy i amerykanie, lecz sami mieszkańcy tego kraju na nią nie chorują? - RuRałki ze szkoły magii *Krzysiu, NAPUCHŁY MI ŻYŁY! - Yuuka Ayano *OBSZCZALI MI SZCZUDŁA! - Minecraft Fursiel *Jak leczyć/łagodzić skutki depresji? - レイン Fraszki Beczki *Chociaż Krzysia bardzo cenię Jednak wolę przyrodzenie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Nie śmieszne *Krzysiu Gonciarz wali konia, czeka mnie długa agonia Gimbusy Gonkersa słuchają i pały im stawają Krzysiu beczke kaneruje, połykając ze dwa chuje. Wszystkie wymyśliłem na kiblu xD Pozdrawiam - Hubert Augustyn *Krzysztofie, twojego lewactwa nie szanuję oraz twojego kanału nie subskrybuję. Może i publicznie nazwiesz mnie zwykłym prosię, ale ja i tak kocham Gonchaka 98. - Krzysztof Podkład muzyczny *Sandaime J Soul Brothers - Share The Love (THE Sharehappi) * Bryan Quinn, Carlos Herrera - Frontlines (przy logo programu oraz napisie "Krzysztof Gonciarz" stylizowanym na logo programu) *Otis McDonald - Fingers *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Otis McDonald - Ever Felt Pt. 2 *MK2 - Mean Streetz *MK2 - The Big Score *Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden - Bonkers ("Gonkers") *Jimmy Fontanez/Media Right Productions - Feel The Funk *Huma-Huma - Cielo (gdy Krzysztof opowiada o sytuacji, w której spotyka starego znajomego, który przez 5 lat zbrzydł) *Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' *Topher Mohr and Alex Elena - Fortaleza *Doug Maxwell, Media Right Productions - Jazz Piano Bar (wypowiedź o aborcji) *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz Turecki (Fraszki Beczki) *Silent Partner - Move It Or Lose It *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham, and Howe *Silent Partner - Chances (gdy Krzysztof opowiada, w jaki sposób wyleczył się z depresji) Ciekawostki *W pierwszych sekundach odcinka Krzysztof pokazuje fragment reklamy paluszków Pocky z tańczącymi Japończykami i potem sam próbuje powtórzyć ten układ taneczny. Wykorzystanym utworem w reklamie był [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxHIFZp7Uek Sandaime J Soul Brothers - Share The Love (THE Sharehappi)] ' *W odcinku Krzysztof Gonciarz podał jedno z haseł swojego programu. Brzmi następująco: "'Zapytaj Beczkę. Wyszukany humor, cięte riposty." Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 7